Pablo
| image = .png | season = Second | episode = eleventh | airdate = 11 September 2016 | writer = Kate Erickson | director = Uta Briesewitzhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt5218450/ | previous = Do Not Disturb | next = Pillar of Salt }} The title of this episode comes from the names of two characters. Pablo is Luciana's brother, his body was found during this episode. Jessica Diaz was Oscar Diaz's bride at the wedding when the hotel was overrun. Synopsis Plot Begins with a flashback to Madison and Strand trapped in the hotel bar. They fight the Infected but clearly aren't going to be able to do that for long. Madison puts down an infected man and covers herself with his blood, telling Strand to do the same. Unnoticed by the dead, they carefully make their way out of the bar, closing and barricading the door behind them. Going outside to look for Ofelia and Alicia, they see that the truck has been taken. Having difficulty finding another way into the hotel without keys, they climb a scaffolding up to balcony and re-enter the hotel that way. They find them at the top of some ornate stairs in the lobby of the hotel spa, they talk about what might have happened to Alicia and Ofelia, Strand comforts Madison, saying that Alicia is self reliant and can survive. Madison acknowledges what Strand has said, and adds that she, Madison, made her daughter that way. She clearly does not see this self reliance as evidence of good parenting. Later, cleaned up. Madison is listening to the dead bang on the outside of the door while Strand collects water and food. While they're talking they hear someone, a live person, banging on a door to be let in, and yelling. They rush to find that person, who turns out to be Alicia, with Elena Tobar and Hector. They break down the door to the tunnel and let them in, then barricade the door closed. At La Colonia Nick walks to the Pharmacy carrying a small tub of something, on the way he sees the little girl whose father died and became part of the wall. In the Pharmacy, Nick finds Alejandro upstairs and tells him that he wants to make up for his mistake - compromising the Colonia to the Los Hermanos gang. Nick shows Alejandro how to make the supply of Oxycontin last much longer by mixing the crushed pills with powdered milk and making tablets from that. Alejandro is doubtful at first but helps after watching Nick make a professional looking tablet. Madison wants to go looking for Ofelia, Strand points out that they don't know where to look and Alicia tells her that it was Ofelia's chouice. They look at the small quantity of food and water they've found. Elena tells them that the food stores in the hotel, dried and canned goods, will last "for months", but that the main stores are under the control of people who want her dead. Madison and Strand go to talk to Oscar, after some discussion they are let in, without their weapons, and go up to talk to him. At La Colonia, Nick and Alejandro are still making pills. Alejandro tells the story of him being bitten. Nick is doubtful, but is careful not to offend the older man. In the hotel Madison and Strand meet with Andres Diaz, Oscar Diaz and Ilene Stowe. Oscar and his people have not seen the hotel as a valuable place to stay; Madison points out that it's a remarkable resource - and that the dead need to be cleared. Oscar's starting point is that Elena has to go. Isabel is still deep in grief for her daughter, Jessica Diaz, and cannot listen. Madison warns Oscar about the other, violent, groups that they've encountered and says that they will be clearing and fortifying the hotel no matter what, but that they'd appreciate the help. As they're leaving Oscar gives them the set of master keys he got from Elena in "Do Not Disturb". Madison and Strand talk, she can tell that Strand is not happy and draws him out - he tells her that he will help secure the hotel, but that it's not home. Nick and Alejandro have finished making pills, they're pleased. Nick is going to see Los Hermanos again. Outside the pharmacy Alejandro tells Nick about a boy who was mistaken for a "zombie", and that while he was trying to save him from the mob he was bitten, and saved by Luciana. He tells Nick to be careful when he goes to see Los Hermanos In the square the children and Luciana are playing soccer and Nick joins in, playing opposite Luciana. While they;re playing Luciana sees Francisco arrives and talk to Alejandro. She tells Nick that they've found "Pablo", Nick doesn't know who that is yet. Outside the compound, Luciana is obviously upset and Nick tells her she should be at home rather than out with him after she's heard that her boyfriend was dead. She tells Nick that Pablo was her brother, not her boyfriend. Hector, Victor and Alicia are clearing the 7th floor. Alicia puts down an infected girl. They are clearing the hotel room by room, taking the bodies down to the beach and burning them by the pier; Madison is building a fire, others from the hotel have joined in. She and Alicia talk about the size of the task and the need to get it done fast. Madison doesn't want to clear the hotel only to have it taken from them. They also talk about what was said in the bar when they arrived at the hotel. Alicia sees something, a sign on the pier, and wades in a little. The sign says to beware of the riptide, and Alicia says that they don't have to clear the hotel bit by bit, that they don't even have to put the dead down. Back at La Colonia, Nick and Luciana have returned and Alejandro says that he's throwing Nick out of the infirmary because he needs the bed. He gives Nick a place of his own to live. Nick says he doesn't deserve it but Alejandro is pleased with what he's done. At the hotel, they are planning how to herd the infected through the buildings. Alicia wants to take her mother's place on the pier but Madison says no, that she needs Alicia on the boat. They talk some more and Alicia tells her how she'd mistaken a dead woman in the bar for Madison. They embrace and then part, going through the hotel, making a noise and attracting the dead. Hotel room doors are propped open and the dead herded down through the stairwells - they bang on pots and pans to attract them. Madison leads the dead onto the pier, the rest run ahead. Andres closes the door of the hotel behind the last of the dead. Alicia and Hector take the hotel lifeboat out to sea by the pier and wait while Madison leads the dead further onto the pier. Near the end there is a section of pier without a handrail, she leads them all the way to it and then jumps. The dead follow, tumbling into the sea. Alicia and Hector pull Madison from the water as the dead follow each other into the sea. Nick is reading by candlelight in his apartment when there's a knock on the door, he gets up and lets Luciana in. They talk, she teases him about learning Spanish - and helps him. He tells her about his sister, the first time he's mentioned family. At the hotel they are sharing a good meal, though Ilene and Oscar are noticeably absent. Victor goes to get Oscar from the honeymoon suite, where his dead wife is locked in. They talk and Oscar tells Victor they met at UCSD. He tells Victor he won't let him touch her. Victor doesn't argue. They talk about loss and how it changes you. Victor asks Oscar to let him help Jessica. Nick's Apartment and Luciana has fallen asleep. She says she should go or there will be talk. Nick asks her about testing people, asks if she's been testing him. She kisses him instead of leaving. Oscar gives Victor the key card for the room where his wife is and Victor goes in. We hear what used to be Jessica growling, but don't see her before the door closes behind him. Cast Main * Kim Dickens as Madison Clark * Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa (Credited) * Frank Dillane as Nick Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark * Colman Domingo as Victor Strand * Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar (''Credited) * Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa (Credited) Guest * Karen Bethzabe as Elena Tobar * Paul Calderon as Alejandro Nunez * Raul Casso as Andrés Diaz * Danay Garcia as Luciana * Ramses Jimenez as Hector * Andres Londono as Oscar Diaz * Brenda Strong as Ilene Stowe Co-starring *Victor Escalante as Focused Boy *Alfredo Herrera as Francisco (Scout) *Katia López as Little Girl Trivia * Uta Briesewitz has directed Alycia Debnam Carey before, she directed 2x14 of The 1OO * Alejandro used the word "Zombie", the first time it's been used in a Walking Dead TV show, when a preview of the 2x11 was shown on the Talking Dead. By the time the episode aired, the line had been altered to the Spanish word meaning shadow and this was explained by Paul Calderon on Talking Dead. * Kim Dickens really did get wet during the pier jump scene. She wore a bouyancy aid called a wakeboarding vest, light and thin, under her costume. Episode 527 of Talking Dead * The dead that were put on the funeral pyre were real actors * The stunt performers had to fall 35 feet from the pier into the sea. Galleries Stills File:211Gallery.png Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-madison-dickens-935.jpg|Alicia and Madison Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-nick-dillane-935.jpg|Alejandro and Nick File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alejandro-calderon-935.jpg|Francisco and Alejandro File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-2-935.jpg|Victor, Elena Tobar, Hector Tobar and Alicia File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-3-935.jpg|Hector Tobar and Alicia File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg|Victor, and Alicia File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-madison-dickens-2-935.jpg File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg File:Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-nick-dillane-935.jpg File:211Feat.png File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0019-RT-GN.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0428-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0482-RT-GN.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0542-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0614-RT-GN.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0674-RT-2.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0695-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0730-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0427 0775-RT.jpg|The director, Uta Briesewitz and Kim Dickens File:FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0014-RT-1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0044-RT-1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0116-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0151-RT-1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0254-RT-GN-1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0276-RT-GN.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0316-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0004-RT-GN.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0023-RT-GN.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0214-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0330-RT1.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0404-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0829-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0904-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0949-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 1018-RT.jpg|The director, Uta Briesewitz and Alycia Debnam-Carey File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 1052-RT.jpg|Kim Dickens and Alycia Debnam-Carey filming down by the pier of the Rosarito Beach Hotel File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 1060-RT.jpg|Director Uta Briesewitz, Director of Photography Bob Humphreys File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 1136-RT.jpg|The water safety team File:FTWD2 211 RF 0429 1184-RT.jpg|Colman Domingo, Kim Dickens and Director Uta Briesewitz File:FTWD2 211 RF 0504 0214-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0504 0863-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0504 0913-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0504 1083-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0504 1144-RT.jpg|Director Uta Briesewitz File:FTWD2 211 RF 0504 1193-RT.jpg|Director Uta Briesewitz, Danay Garcia File:FTWD2 211 RF 0504 1217-RT.jpg|Director Uta Briesewitz, Frank Dillane as Nick Clark, Danay Garcia as Luciana - and the football team File:FTWD2 211 RF 0505 0134-RT.jpg File:FTWD2 211 RF 0505 0313-RT.jpg Video Fear the Walking Dead Next on 'Pablo & Jessica' Episode 211|US Version Fear the Walking Dead 'Buying Time' Official Sneak Peek Ep. 211|US Version References Navigation fr:Pablo & Jessica